


The Epic Summer of an Anime Lover

by eveesolo



Series: The Epic Summer of an Anime Lover [1]
Category: Bleach, Fairy Tail, Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, For Me, Humor, I'm fullfilling my 14 year old fantasy, Self-Indulgent, it's crack, more tags will be added as chapters go on, some character from different fandoms will be mentioned, the ultimate crossover, this is for fun, this was her idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveesolo/pseuds/eveesolo
Summary: Read at your own risk as these entries are bizarre, insane, and how-is-that-even-possible practicality, but they are totally, absolutely, 100 % true.I, Era Sherman, am going to tell you, how I spent my summer at camp full of fictional anime characters.Updates Weekly: Mondays
Series: The Epic Summer of an Anime Lover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025382
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Entry #1

Technically two weeks early, but I’m doing it.

My first journal of the summer! As a highschooler.

I honestly didn’t think I’d make it. I’ve been told high school wasn’t going to be easy, but this year was B-R-U-T-A-L. （；￣д￣）

Waking up in the mornings, the teachers, the bullying, the classes that are held in the mornings, the school work, maintaining non-existing popularity status, did I mention MORNINGS?!

I mean, I don’t know any teen who wakes up bright and early willingly.

Wait. Σ(-᷅_-᷄๑)

I take that back, I know one person, but she’s a rare and delicate human being. Too good, too pure for this world, Mimi’s radiant personality is generated from the morning sun.

But even someone who is wonderful and pleasant doesn’t look forward to having school work on the weekends. And summer is back to back no-homework weekends!

Not homebound with schoolwork means you get to visit places like the beach, thrilling amusement parks, or the mountains for a camping trip. And hey, it doesn’t all have to be road trips. If your staying local for vacation, hitting the mall totally count as going places.

Which will be what I’m doing.

Hopefully.

I’m on pretty thin ice at the moment with my parents about my grades…

My evenings lately have been nothing but long and painful debates if I’ll be attending summer school.

(ᗒᗩᗕ) URGH.

It’s not like I fail on purpose! I’ve just missed a lot of school days, between serving suspensions and attending the rehabilitation program (it isn’t any better than ISS.) If only I could just stay in school long enough to prove to the teachers that I’m actually smart.

But so as long as Maisie Muttenson attends Green River High, it’s wishful thinking.

Maisie has made my reputation as the school’s number one delinquent, framing me for school violations and pranks (school has a no-tolerance policy.) Her latest stunt caused me to serve a two-day suspension.

Two weeks ago in Biology, Ms. Wonky Willrecks decided to pair us into partners to dissect frogs. It was a queasy sight to see a dead frog strapped against a foiled tray and tools laid beside it. The moment my partner sliced through its stomach, I freaked out to the point that I fainted.

I woke up in the nurse’s office, according to her I wasn’t out for long. She said I was free to go back to class if I was feeling better.

This was practically a free pass from class. So what did I do?

Played sick.

I told the nurse I was still feeling nauseous and just napped for the rest of the period.

Unfortunately, Ms. Willrecks didn’t take pity on me, and so to make up for class time and for today’s grade, I had to clean up the classroom after school. It would have taken me forever if Andrew hadn’t come by. He knew where to put back all the supplies. I won’t expect any less from a science brainiac.

I always thought there was a sacred rule that us nerds stick together, and help each other out since this school doesn’t treat nerds fairly.

Apparently not! (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ

The next day, I got sent to the principal’s office because that jerk stuffed dissected frogs guts inside Ms. Willreck’s desk and said that I did it. He witness the whole thing.

So how did I know the Maisie involved in all this?

She told me herself.

Gloated right in my face.

After receiving my sentence, Maisie Muttenson was standing outside the office wearing a smug look. Her pretentious outfit hurt my eyes. Everything was pink. Her jacket was decorated in outrageous feathers.

Did she raid Doflamingo’s wardrobe?

“So, how long is the suspension this time?” She asked mockingly.

I rolled my eyes and maneuver past her to take a seat in one of the “trouble chairs” stationed in front of the office. I took out my phone from my pocket and pretend to be busy. The adult thing was to try ignore her and NOT give in to any bullying.

“My goal was for that geek to get you suspended for four days.”

The key word: _try_

“Then maybe you should of done it yourself.” I crossed my arms, and rubbed in her face, “Because I only got two.”

She examined her manicured glittered fingernails. “That’s because he didn’t exactly what I told him to do, and that was to decorate every desk. But he chickened out.”

“He’s not the only chicken.” I said under my breath… or so I thought.

“What was that?”

Maisie’s attention shifted towards me and held her gaze. I didn’t think was possible for her to look away from anything sparkly for more than a second.

I watched as her eyes squint into a glare, and slowly she approached, like predator with its pray. My heart was beating faster the closer she got. Maisie trapped me against the chair I was sitting in and herself, and she leaned forward.

“Want to repeat that?”

In that moment, the smartest thing to do was to not.

I called her some many names before, but this was the first time my words got under her skin.

And it was _invigorating_ （☆∀☆）

“He’s not the only chicken.” I said louder.

I stood up and gave her a slight shove out of my personal space.

“YOU have always gotten someone ELSE to get me in trouble. Let’s face it, you’re too chicken to do anything yourself.”

Her face was turning pink as her outfit.

I mocked. “The dead frog has more guts than you do.”

And I walked away, like a badass...

~~Until I realize I still had to talk to the principal, so hid in the restroom until she was gone, but still--~~

6((((≧▽≦))))9 IT FELT AWESOME!

My friends totally freaked out when I told them over video chat. I wish I could of told them in person, but my little “stunt” earned me some detention time after school.

Mayhem erupted from every single tiny box I had on my laptop screen, Neko’s especially. That girl was jumping up and down like she ate the devil fruit of hyperactive bouncing. She was all over the place!

Even now, I’m in shock that I said all that to her.

She totally deserved it, by the way. Maisie has been making my life a living nightmare way before freshman year. At least since our middle school years.

That’s enough talk of drama.

I have to prep for huge test happening tomorrow, and this determines rather I pass or bomb literature class.

The good news, this will be the last test before summer break!

And to achieve the enjoyment of my sweet summer Nirvana, all I have to do is show up for my classes for the rest of my school days. It’s super simple right?

If I don’t get anymore suspensions!

I have to avoid the Maisie like the plague in order to make that happen… which shouldn’t be hard to do when her perfume smells like wet sewer rat ◝(๑⁺᷄д⁺᷅๑)◞

Now that I think about it. Since calling Maisie out that day, I haven’t seen her. Not even in passing in the hallways, and not once had anyone tired to blame a prank on me.

Maybe calling her out on her crap finally made her back off. ﾍ(=￣∇￣)ﾉ

Still...

I’m going to do my best to stay AWAY from that discount One Piece villain until summer vacation.


	2. Entry #2

The first wake up call happened at six. IN THE MORNING. (╬•᷅д•᷄╬)

My phone buzzed like a firecracker on my nightstand. It ended falling on my bed and saw that I was involved in a group chat between Lore and Neko.

Neko was spamming me with text blocks that cover my entire phone screen, and Lore was quick to reply to every single one of them.

I groaned when the word “scheme” popped up in chat.

There was NO WAY I could handle any of Neko’s shenanigans right now.

Her mischievousness went BEYOND simple pranks and little silly stunts.

Neko was a criminal mastermind with the soul of a mad woman. Her shenanigans were elaborate and insanely over the top, like something to a plot from one of those stupid cliché teen movies.

The thought was so dreadful that I tossed my phone far from me and tucked my head under my pillow and covers.

The second wake up call was a lunatic rapidly knocking at my bedroom window. She held a paper cup with a familiar lady fish logo on the sleeve. It was a fresh hot beverage as the steaming coming out of it created a fog spot on the window. Fortunately (or unfortunately?) I knew who the lunatic was, the highlighter yellow jacket sleeves gave it away.

“Go away, Neko!”

“I brought coffee~”

That’s all it took for me to open the window.

The chain wallet attached to her black tutu skirt rattled when she leaped in. I had to take the coffee cup from her hand before she spilled it. No coffee should go to waste… also my mom would kill me should anything get on the recently washed carpet.

Neko went straight to the closet and looked through my clothes. “I had a feeling you went back to sleep when you weren’t answering the texts.”

No amount of coffee could get me to forgive that heinous crime.

“You sent them at an unreasonable hour.”

She pulled a hoodie off the hanger and threw it on my bed. Neko rummaged through the small dresser inside the closet, shirt after shirt was tossed. A pool of grey was at her feet. It stopped growing after finding a white tank-top and a pair of washed out jeans. She held them up for me to see.

“This is what you have? My dude, have Mimi add some pattern into your wardrobe.”

She looked at my tank top again. “Maybe some color?”

At the mention, Neko showed off the neon pink paint splatter shirt under her jacket and matching fishnets.

（；¬＿¬) ...

“Lore wear nothing but black and you’re getting on my case? Also, I’m not taking fashion advice from a glow stick in combat boots.”

“You say it’s like it a bad thing? Get changed already. Lore’s probably at school by now and we need to meet her!”

“What for? And what about Mimi?” I asked while putting on my jeans.

“Operation: Get-Boyfriend!” Neko answered.

That meant nothing to me, and apparently it showed.

“Didn’t you read any of my texts?!”

“No. Because my brain doesn’t function this early.” I held up my coffee, “Not until I have this.”

“I even included drawings!” She pulled her head back and groaned. “We don’t have enough time for you to look through all of it. Alright, short version.”

Neko had me sit down on the bed. “I figured out a way to get Mimi to ask Deon Hunters out on a date.”

I almost choked on my coffee a second time.

I couldn’t believe she said that name so casually, like she’s friends with the dude.

Deon wasn’t just any guy.

He’s the most popular guy at Green River High. All-star junior varsity soccer player, the president of student counsel of our class, and he ranks number two in academics. His looks? He invented the “Tall, dark, and handsome” phrase. Girls faint on sight from his white smile…

I’m convinced that he jumped straight out of a bishonen. He’s too perfect.

Mimi has been talking to him for the past week, but only through texting. She’s a shy girl, to the point that she doesn’t approach him at all during school.

Now that I think about it, Deon hasn’t made any attempt to talk to Mimi either. Maybe he’s also shy about their romance?

(o゜ー゜o)??

Neko smirked. “You got your thinking cap on! You’re wondering what the plan is, huh?”

“If you can explain it to me before I finish my coffee, I’m in.”

I chugged the rest of my coffee down to the sugary syrup, but all Neko said was, “Distract Mimi.”

That shouldn’t count!

“Distract her? With what? How?”

“That’s up to you! It doesn’t matter how, all I need you is to do it, and leave the rest of it to me. Era, this is SUPER important. It is key to set everything in motion.”

She placed a hand on my shoulder and looked directly in the eye. “You know she has had a crush on this guy since middle school. And look how happy she’s been! I mean she’s always happy with us, but this is a different type of happy. The point is! She could be happy all the time like that if she just confessed to him.”

Neko’s interference was starting to make sense to me.

“Alright, I’m in.”

Neko tackled me in for a hug and screamed for joy. “We’re going to get our friend a boyfriend before summer!”

Wow.

That sounded very much like a plot from a stupid teen movie.

If that was the case, then it was totally going to work out.

Because that’s what happens in the movies. ヾ(´▽｀;)ゝ


	3. Entry #3

Thanks to the coffee and Neko’s ~~pestering~~ persistences, I got to school early for the first time out of the whole school year. That’s an accomplishment.

Lore had been waiting for us at the normal meet-up spot, my locker. One of her eyebrows rose to her hairline when she saw me. The questionable look: _How_?

“She bribed me with a white mocha mixed with vanilla and hazelnut to be here.”

She glared at Neko. “This plan of yours-”

“Will totally work!” She cut her off. “Operation: Get Boyfriend will commence the moment Mimi gets here. Please refer to the visuals you got this morning for any questions, comments, or concerns you have.”

Neko held up her hand. “No, I will not be accepting criticism for this brilliance, thank you.”

“Your visuals are hardly comforting…” Lore sighed.

I peeked at Lore’s phone when she brought the group chat. The visuals Neko referred to were budget example sheets she took from the internet and scribbled across “awesome plan” with a smiley face.

“Let’s just trust her on this one.” I whispered.

Lore sighed and put her phone back in her pocket.

Neko shushed us. “Mimi’s coming! Act natural.”

How could we when Mimi looked drop dead GORGEOUS. (●♡∀♡))ヾ☆*。

She had been dressing up lately (probably to impress a certain someone (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧) Her usual straight hair was curled in locks. She wore a black jean jacket over a floral halter cami dress, which fitted nicely around her curvy hips. The black lace tights and the rhinestone covered heels made the outfit more radiant.

Mimi’s eyes and thumbs were glued to her phone. She giggled and tapped rapidly against her screen.

I felt a jab in the arm, something pointy but also soft? It happened again, this time I caught Neko’s elbow and her mouthing out the words: _distract her_.

“So, Mimi… was that a text from Deon, your… boyfriend?”

I was TERRIBLE of coming up with these on the spot.

But it seemed to have worked. Mimi’s head snapped up and suddenly her face was watching the same shade as her blush makeup.

“H-He’s not my boyfriend.” She squeaked. Too shocked to notice Neko circling behind her.

Neko nudged her head as if to say _keep going_.

“He could be.” Lore stepped in. “If you asked him out.”

Mimi’s entire face matched the color of her blush. “Yes, but I – And then… so no?”

She broke after that. She rambled, but all her sentences became incoherent. But apparently Neko understood every word of it?

“Sure you can. Mimi, it doesn’t have to be in person. In fact, you can use your phone. It’s not hard to send someone a text, asking them out.”

Neko creeped over the poor blushing girl’s shoulder.

“Allow me to demonstrate.”

Before we all knew it, Neko snatched the phone out of Mimi’s hands and took off running as if her life depended on it. It might be the way Lore was glaring.

“Trust her, huh?” Lore’s glare was now directed on me.

Like I knew this was her plan?!

“( ง ᵒ̌皿ᵒ̌)ง⁼³₌₃ - “NEKO!”

Chasing after her was like chasing after a cheetah high on a massive sugar rush. A second pair was lungs of essential if there was any hope of catching up with her.

She (and us too) ignored the yelling of every teacher she passed. “No running in the halls!”

“IN THE NAME OF LOVE! I WILL NOT!”

The pursuit ended with her climbing a tree in the school courtyard, sitting on a tree branch far from our reach. Even for Lore, who was half-born giant.

“Neko, get back” - I wheezed - “down here!”

“NEVER!” Neko cackled like a 90’s anime villainess.

A frown appeared the second she looked down at the phone. “It’s locked.”

Finally, a win! She might as well give it back. There was nothing she could do now, not unless she – wait, why was Neko typing away on Mimi’s phone?

“How do you know my pin?!” Mimi gasped.

Neko stopped mid-typing to reply. “I know everyone’s pin.”

( ⚆ _ ⚆ )

Just when I thought her craziness couldn’t get any more dangerous…

Her thumbs resumed typing away at Mimi’s phone. She said out loud in a sweetest voice she can muster. “Hey, Deon,” --She sounded more like a valley girl than Mimi-- “super fun talking to you. Wish to get to know you more, maybe over coffee? Or like dinner this weekend? XOXO Mimi.”

Mimi’s mouth fell open. “PLEASE you were joking about the “xoxo” part of the text.”

“Nope.” Neko made a pop sound with her mouth and she dropped the phone.

She really wasn’t. Once the phone was back in Mimi’s possession, we saw word from word what Neko said was displayed in bold white letters inside a blue text box.

The fashionista stared at her bright screen with bulging eyes.

“I’m doomed. He’s never going to speak to me. I don’t think I can ever look at him in the face ever again.”

“That might be difficult since you have first period with him.”

The tardy bell rang, and Mimi looked absolutely terrified. I took her to class while Lore stayed behind to deal with the gremlin sitting in the tree. Couldn’t imagine what kind of scolding she’s going to get. Yikes.

Mimi was still red in the face on our way to class, and it got redder when we arrived.

Deon was sitting in the front row, hair wet from a fresh shower. He noticed us walking in and gave a smile to Mimi and waved.

Mimi, on the other hand, didn’t return the gesture. Nervousness had her darting right by him. She plopped in her desk chair and quickly pulled out a textbook from her bag. Mimi stood it upright to hide her blushing face behind pages.

“Did… did I do something wrong?” He asked me when I walked by him.

“Depends, have you looked at your phone?”

“No.” More confused than ever.

“You’ll know why once you do.”

When I reached my assigned seat, Mimi had practically become one with her desk. Her face was buried in her arms and she had gone on a mumbling rant.

The poor girl.

She should had stuck with fictional guys.

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant this to be weekly, but things have been a little crazy last month and the craziness continues. I'll post this a little early, and there will be another update Monday.


	4. Entry #4

Deon checked his phone.

I repeat.

DEON CHECKED HIS PHONE! AND HE SMILED!

This is it.

The beginning of Mimi’s summer romance.

✧。 (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧ 


	5. Entry #5

Of course I had to bug Mimi about this.

What kind of friend would I be?

It started out with a stare, hoping she would look my way. But, she was a good student. Too focus on what’s being written on the board, and taking notes in her notebook. 

When the Mr. Blazen turned his back towards us, I reached over and tapped on her desk.

“What?” She mouthed.

“Look over at Deon, like right now!” I mouthed back. 

She had a blank expression.

I started pointing to the front of the room… and she still didn’t understand.

（-Ⅱ-；）

It took all my will to not to shout, but the last thing I needed was another detention. Mr. Blazen was notorious for handing them out like candy.

I wrote on a new sheet of paper, big as possible: LOOK AT DEON!

Her head looked ready to explode. Whisper shouting, “Why?!”

Mimi jumped when her phone buzzed, and it kept buzzing. It was practically doing the salsa on her desk, and flashing on screen the incoming call from Nanna, her grandma.

Those who heard snickered.

And it kept getting worse. They tap on the shoulder of the person in front of them, and suddenly a domino effect of snickers reached to the front of the classroom. I saw the desk neighbor behind Deon tap on his shoulder.

The popular boy listened to whatever the guy whispered in his ear. He looked over at Mimi and flashed an amusing smile. Even from where I sat, the whiteness of his teeth blinded me.

Mimi’s cheeks became fifty shades of embarrassing red, like: (⊙\\\\\ - \\\\\⊙)

“This isn’t happening.” She said quietly.

I replied, “At least you didn’t get called out by Mr. Blazen.”

“Whoever’s phone that is, please silence it!”

The snickers became full blown laughters.

I didn’t think Mimi’s face could get any redder. (I’m surprised she hadn’t fainted from heat stroke of embarrassment.)

She unlocked her phone to silence it, as instructed, but her mouth dropped. Mimi showed me her screen: An unread text from Deon.

“What are you waiting for? Read it!”

It took a century for Mimi’s thumb to pull up her messing app. I leaned over to read it.

He said he would LOVE to.

And to meet up by his locker after class

with a winky face.

Ｏ(≧▽≦)ＯSQUEEEEEE!!

It’s HAPPENING!


	6. Entry #6

So that super exciting thing I was screaming about in the last few posts?

IT WAS A LIE!! .·´¯`(>▂<)´¯`·.

Deon had stayed behind to talk to the teacher, but told us he would see Mimi later. When we left the class, that was when I noticed something weird was happening, Everyone in the hallway was looking at us funny.

Normally, we’re invisible to these people, but today all eyes were on us.

Whispers filled the halls. Mimi’s mind was focus elsewhere. Too busy trying to calm herself down, giving herself the pep talk of confidence before facing Deon again.

“Don’t freak out, don’t freak. He’s just a guy. A really, really cute--”

I think her pep talk was making things worse.

The last time I noticed the school walls was on the first day of school, and it left the impression of boring and depressing.

But today, it was as if a confetti bomb went off. Yellow, blue, and pink flyers are posted all over the walls. I didn’t remember an announcement for any celebration recently. 

Wait. ( ¬ ︿ ¬ ) 」

The school doesn’t put up decorations, not even for the holidays.

I took one of the flyers off the wall on the way. It appeared to be someone’s text conversation, and they were talking to person they labeled SLUT.

Whoever it was, they were anything BUT. The messages where sweet, kind, and… this was looking all too familiar. 

I ripped another conversation from the wall. It was about creating a “good-luck” patch for a leather-men jacket.

Mimi had mention the other day Deon asked if she could make him a patch for his jacket...

ヽ( ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ Oh no. 

These were all conversation Mimi had with Deon!!

More flyers cluster together the closer we get to Deon’s locker. Mimi manged to free herself from her “pep talk” when she saw the pink flyers around Deon’s locker in a shape of a heart.

“What’s this?” Mimi walked closer upon inspecting.

She read out loud of one of the flyers. “Super fun talking to you. Wish to get to know you more, maybe over coffee? Or like--”

A voice was added, a more annoying one, saying at the same time, “--dinner this weekend? XOXO Mimi!” I flinched at the pterodactyl like pitch that followed afterward.

I knew only one person with that hideous laugh. 

I glared at Maisie who was walking towards us. Two lackeys followed before her, dressed similar to what she was wearing. This time, Maisie and them hijacked Orochimaru’s look with white outfit, obnoxiously large rope belt tied to their waist, and green and purple eyeshadow.

Honestly. Perfect for the occasion for SNAKES LIKE THEM! ((ヾ(≧皿≦；)ノ＿))

Mimi glanced between the mean girl and the flyers. Obviously she did this, but the question was... 

“How did you get these? These are so… so…” Mimi was stumbling with her words. Her cheeks began to flared up.

“Private?” Maisie laughed mockingly.

She pulled out her phone. She took a selfie (really, who does that?) and began to type away on the touch screen, and then she looked at Mimi.

A moment later, Mimi’s phone buzzed. She pulled out her phone, but she didn’t unlocked to read the text. She hesitated.

Maisie smirked. “Well… aren’t you going to read it?”

I grabbed Mimi hand for support as she unlocked her phone. One new message from Deon, she opened her messaging app and there it was: Maisie’s stupid selfie.

Mimi’s grip on her phone tighten to the point her hands were shaking. She and I took a glance at the covered walls again. Students were beginning to come out of their classrooms, most were drawn to the flyers. Pulling them off, reading whatever is on it, and laughing.

“Are you all liking the display?!” Maisie asked everyone. All heads turned in our direction. Some answered her with cheers. Maisie began to draw a crowd.

“Yeah? Here is the person behind it all!” 

Mimi squeaked when Maisie grabbed hold of her wrist and force to raise it, as if she won a wrestling match.

“Mimi the SLUT!”

I ripped Mimi away from Maisie, but the damaged was already done. She laughed, and it started a chain of laughter that echoed through out the entire school.

“This is super hilarious because every one here knows” Maisie gestured to the crowd “As well as I do that Deon Hunters would never ask someone like you. Someone fat.”

She took a step forward.

“Ugly.”

And another step.

“And a nerd.” 

She said nerd like it was a slur, maybe it was in her world of social popularity. The rest of the insulting words however…

Mimi was on the verge of tears, her eyes were looking glass and turning red.

“You never had a chance, I mean… look at what you’re wearing.” Maisie’s manicure finger nail pointed at Mimi’s floral cami dress that she made herself. “No fashion sense, at all. Your outfit looks like--”

“It came out of a clown’s garbage can!” One of her lackeys laughs, mockingly. The other gives her a high five.

Not like having her thunder stolen, Maisie glared at her. Her head immediately fell to the ground, along with obligated silence.

Maisie’s attention return back on to Mimi. “Yeah, something out of a clown’s garbage.” But said it in a way that it was her that came up with it originally.

I resorted back. “Oh! So you must be the clown then, since she got it out of yours.” 

I hear a hiccup in my embrace. The humiliation brought tears to Mimi’s eyes. Guilt over took me, those shouldn’t have been the words Mimi needed to hear. Her dress was absolutely BEAUTIFUL, and she worked hard on those seams.

“If I was, then Deon wouldn’t be dating me.” Maisie jabbed. “He doesn’t date clowns, isn’t that right, love?”

Love?! ┗(゜ Д゜ )┛

Standing in the crowd was Green River’s most popular boy holding flyers in hand, confused. Mimi grew stiff in my arms.

Maisie was lying, she was always lying.

There was no way the she and Deon are--

Maisie swayed her hip towards Deon. She snaked her arms around his neck and had him bend down to her level. She planted one big smooch on his lips. To make matters worse, Deon didn’t push her away, on the contrary he wrapped his arms around her waist.

I had to look away from the sickly sight. Mostly so that I didn’t vomit.

I spotted Lore and Neko making their way towards us.

Neko parted the crowd away with the swaying her neon tutu outrageously and stomping her combat boots. “Tutu! Coming through!”

Lore’s height was intimidating enough. She would look at a person and they moved out of the way.

I saw the horrified gasps on their faces when they looked upon scene.

“Come on, Mimi.” I whispered. I wasn’t sure if my words were getting through her. She shivered in my arms. “I see Lore and Neko.”

I guided Mimi towards our friends, and away from the horrific display. Runny eyeliner stained Mimi’s cheeks black. Her eyes puffy and drained all positivity and hope.

Degrading someone’s self-worth and afflicting mental trauma weren’t was enough for Maisie to leave us alone.

As we walked away, she said in a sweet sickly tone. “So tell me, Era, who’s the chicken now?”

You want to know the answer?

It was her.

Because Maisie the Mean Queen screamed like one when I punched her, right in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a long, LONG, time coming. This idea comes from my fourteen year old self wanting to interact with fictional characters from her favorite fandoms. Originally, they were at a boarding school and this fic was posted on Quizilla. It's been through so many edits, I lost count. But it's now or never, I'm writing this mainly for me. This is my guilty pleasure. So, guys, enjoy the ride :D


End file.
